Tenraja Hurazan
Background Tenraja is a minotaur paladin and a lifelong member of the Legion, in service of the celestials to maintain order and combat the encroachments of chaos and evil. He is 63 years old, roughly equivalent to a 40-year-old human. Hurazan Tenraja lives in Hurazan, a town that was originally solely a Legion base, but soon grew into a medium-sized town as family members, merchants, and farmers moved in to support it. Now, the Legion station remains an important feature of the town, and it is still de jure a Legion outpost, but the town is not truly a military camp. Following Legion tradition, Tenraja uses the name of his primary station as his effective surname. Legionnaire Having been a member of the Legion for several decades, he is in a position of respect and moderate authority, but is generally assigned to individual duties and is not in command of a unit. Beliefs Tenraja is a true believer in the cause of the Legion, believing that the world is inherently ordered but has been disrupted by chaotic forces. He sees his place as being part of the larger mission to quell these influences, evil and otherwise. Though vengeful against the forces of evil and chaos, he believes in penance rather than punishment for those on the edge. Relationships Fionula Copperkettle Tenraja was assigned to the Legion station where Fionula stole the grimoire. Since the grimoire was now bound to her, but has not proven to be outright evil, Tenraja was assigned to guard her, both for her safety and to ensure that its magics remain under control. This is his overarching mission from the Legion, and so it takes priority over other tasks if there is a conflict. The book itself was stored in a back annex, in a collection of miscellaneous artifacts gathered by the Legion's lorekeepers over the years. The theft was less a full height and more a minor infraction and unfortunate situation, and so the Legion views it as best handled with penance and observation. Traits Personality Traits Dangerous work is best accomplished by an orderly group working with common purpose, exemplified by the Legion. I am always the first into the fray, aiming to counter the largest physical threat, because this is my role. Ideals Order. Society functions only if people do their duty and respect the chain of command. (Lawful) Bonds I wear the same Legion tabard my grandparent did, for the honor of our family and the organization. When traveling outside of a proper military organization, I am inclined to treat this tabard with extra reverence, to keep a connection to an ordered world. Flaws I have little understanding - and thus patience - for magical devices. This also causes me to underestimate the power or threat of magic users. Instincts * When I enter a town, I will always assess the military and guard organization, then seek to know who leads. * When I get on the road, I will ensure that everyone is completely prepared for the journey. * When I enter combat, I will seek the largest threat and protect Fionula. Statistics * STR 17 - Carries heavy objects with one arm ** Confident and doesn’t hide strength, but not a showoff. ** Assumes a forward position to protect others or bear the brunt. ** Protects the weak, seeks out those who need help. ** Respectful towards those who are stronger, but won’t back down in a conflict. * DEX 11 - Capable of usually catching a small tossed object ** Ready for various situations to pop up. ** Very deliberate motion. * CON 13 - Can take a few hits before being knocked unconscious ** Big, burly guy. Resilient and would rather appear tough than reveal pain or injury. ** Sound sleeper, goes to sleep at a regular time. Has a bedtime routine (re: tabard) to maintain stability. * INT 9 - Has trouble following trains of thought, forgets most unimportant things ** Gruff in response to overly-intellectual communication. ** Annoyance at magical devices. ** Doesn’t (yet) appreciate the true strength of intelligence. * WIS 10 - Makes reasoned decisions most of the time ** Harder time identifying social hierarchy. ** Recognizes political rules of thumb. * CHA 15 - Interesting, knows what to say to most people ** Can rapidly identify organizational hierarchy. ** Laconic wit.